Divergent does College
by shelby54321
Summary: Lame title, and lame summary. Beatrice was supposed to go to her parents alma mater but when she chooses to attend UCLA it screws up everything, her dad won't talk to her and her brother is at Harvard on the other side of the country. The only thing it seems she has is her new friends and a club she never thought she'd be interested in called the Factions.
1. Chapter 1

Wow. College. This is…exciting to say the least. I'm Beatrice Prior. I grew up in Chicago, and now I've taken the courageous decision to embark to the

University of California Los Angeles. Well I don't know how courageous it was all I knew was I couldn't take living there anymore. It wasn't bad or

anything, I just didn't live up to my parents expectations. They were constantly donating old clothing, some of my brother Caleb's and my old toys, old

silverware. Yeah, that's right silverware. If for some odd reason we had an excessive amount of spoons we would send the majority of them to Goodwill.

Sometimes I would have to eat soup with a fork. If we ever had any leftovers of food we would go out and give it to homeless people. I'm not complaining

about being nice, it's just that being completely selfless was hard for me. It didn't come natural. Even as an 18 year old, a legal adult, I had to be told to

give up my seat on the L to an old person. My dad wanted me and Caleb to go to his alma mater, University of Chicago and follow his footsteps becoming

a lawyer. My mom however was supportive of whatever we chose, but it was understood we were supposed to stay at home. However when California

accepted me I couldn't really refuse. I could finally be myself, and where it didn't snow from October to April. So if my dad wasn't mad when I decided to

leave he was when he found out Caleb made it into Harvard. It's not like they didn't know he was some super genius, I mean they saw his report cards.

Caleb practically packed his bags when his acceptance letter came. My dad didn't even come to the airport with us, he said he had a huge case that he was

super busy with. He could have, I mean his and his partner Marcus are one of the top law firms in Chicago, but still his two children are leaving off to

college and he couldn't bother to say goodbye.

Basically I packed up my old life into two suitcases and a duffle bag and now I'm hauling them around trying to find my dorm room. I even have a map,

but it's still hard.

"Um, do you need help?" A girl asks. I look up from my map to find a tall, dark skinned, girl with short black hair. I don't really know what to do. I'm too

proud to admit that I need help, but I'm too lost to even care about my pride. Screw pride, I need help.

"Actually yes. I'm looking for Rieber Terrace. Do you know it?" I ask with a small sliver of hope she knows where it is.

"Yeah, that's my dorm. What room?"

"319."

"Holy-Really?" She said kind of surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's mine too. Welcome roomie. I'm Christina."

"I'm uh," I thought for a second, Beatrice didn't sound right, "Tris."

"Yay! Tris, we are going to be like best friends. We are going to procrastinate papers, we are going to go to parties, we're going to procrastinate papers

because we're at parties!"

"Damn girl, you got this all figured out." I say with a smile.

"Come on Tris. We are going to the Activities Fair. But first your changing. My new best friend will not wear board shorts and a t-shirt." she said. I looked

down at my outfit. It didn't seem too bad.

"But, but this is comfortable." I said.

"But, you look like a boy. Come on, it'll be okay. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Christina somehow convinced me to change into a pair of ridiculously short shorts and a black tank top. She let me borrow the shorts, and right after she gave them to me she announced we would be going shopping later today.

"My God, is all you own Capri's?" She asked.

"My parents were, modest, I guess." I said.

"You guess? Do you even have a pair of shorts that are above the knee?"

"Like I said, they were modest. They didn't want me to attract attention to myself."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Let's go. We going to the Activities Fair. We going to the Activities Fair." She said in a sing song voice while dancing ridiculously. I laughed at her and then joined in dancing. We kind of danced out of the building, with a few strange looks from some other students, but really who cares about them?

The commons was packed. People were everywhere, surrounding booths or just walking around.

"Oh, hey! What's over there? Come on Tris!" Christina pulled my hand and started moving towards a booth that had a sign that read 'FACTIONS' above it. There was a girl sitting at the table, she had angular eyes and black hair with grey streaks. She saw us and smiled. I guess it wasn't a busy booth.

"Hey, I'm Tori." she said.

"Hi, I'm Tris, and that's Christina. What's this thing all about?" I asked. I tried not to sound rude, but I might have.

"Yeah, so basically we did research and found out that there are five major things in life people believe in. Peace, Truth, Bravery, Intelligence, and Selflessness. So, there's five separate factions, Amity is for peace, Candor for truth, Dauntless for bravery, Erudite for intelligence, and Abnegation for selflessness. Basically you choose a faction and you meet three times a week to talk about it." She said.

"What faction are you in?" Christina asked.

"Dauntless," She said with a smile, "We do boxing, and go to shooting ranges, and stuff like that. Once in a while we'll go to a paintball arena. But once you're in, you're in. You can't just drop, you got to do it all four years. If you do quit, you get serious shunning from the rest of the group."

"I think I read a book like this before. Tris, do you know what I'm talking about?" Christina asked.

"Um, I don't know The Hunger Games?" I tried.

"Yeah!"

"Two completely different things there Chris." I said. Tori laughed.

"So do you guys want to join?" Tori asked. I was actually seriously interested. It sounded cool, paint ball, boxing, but I doubted Christina wanted to do something like that. She seemed like a girl who likes malls and stuff.

"Yeah, I'm interested." Chris said. That really surprised me. She looked at me to answer.

"Yeah, it sounds pretty cool. So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Just fill out these tests to find your faction and then you're in." Tori said as she handed us a couple of clip boards and some pens.

_Question 1._

Cheese or Knife?

Why? I mean why do I have to choose. That's what I write down.

_Question 2_

A fierce dog is approaching you. What do you do, feed it the cheese or stab it with the knife?

So that's why. I didn't pick either so I write: _Try to befriend it._

Question 3

A girl appears and the dog (if you chose to feed it the cheese) is ready to attack her, What do you do? Jump on the dog, or run with the girl?

Fight or flight. I put: _Jump._

Question 4

A man shows you a picture of a person. He says if you know who it is you could save his live, all you have to do is say that you do, yet you have a gut feeling to not tell him. What do you do?

My answer: _Go with my gut, it's usually right._

That's all the questions that were there. I handed my clip board back to Tori. Apparently Christina already finished.

"This is going to be awesome! What faction do you want?" Christina asks.

"I don't know, not Amity, definitely, and not Candor. Probably not Erudite, I don't think I'm super smart. Either Abnegation or Dauntless I think. What about you?"

"I want Dauntless. That sounds so cool. Boxing! That's awesome."

"So, Christina. Your test says Dauntless," Tori said, "Tris, you got three different choices, so you get to pick. Abnegation, Erudite, or Dauntless?" she asks. She looks kind of puzzles, like she knows that I'm only supposed to get one, but she's isn't sure how I got three.

"Um, Dauntless sounds pretty awesome." I said.

"Great choice. Girls, welcome to Dauntless."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I kinda forgot to do this earlier, but I OWN NOTHING! Sorry for the short chapters, I'm really trying to make them longer but on Word it looks a lot longer. Wi-fi was down for a couple days so I couldn't update, but here is some more. Thank you Mellanniee2016 for the awesome review! :D**

* * *

Tori pointed out a group of people, dressed mostly in black, and told us to go over there. She said she would have gladly gone with us but she 'volunteered' to work at the table.

"Yeah, when people were volunteering to work up here everyone backed up making it look like I volunteered. So, yeah, now every two hours I have to switch in and out with some people from Abnegation." Tori said.

"Sounds like a raw deal." Christina said.

"It's not too bad, I'm basically just making people fill out a sheet of paper. I can do it for a couple of hours. So, you guys are going to want to head over by the people dressed in black, and that have tattoos and piercings and colored hair." She instructed.

"It sounds like we picked the fun faction." I commented.

"Hell yeah," Tori said with a smile, "We're pretty Bad Ass."

"Well, see you later." Christina said. We waved as we walked towards the people in black.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A guy with a lot of facial piercings and dreds said.

"What's it look like Eric? We got ourselves a couple of new intiates." Another guy said. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was tall and had brown hair and startling blue eyes. His lower lip was full and upper lip was sparse. I felt a connection of some sort with him, like I've seen him before. He had noticed my existence of course but he didn't know that I was staring at him and I didn't want him to find out. My friend Susan says that when I blush it can be spotted from a mile away and if he caught me, my cheeks would definitely be red.

The guy named Eric scoffed and rolled his eyes at the other guy. It was clear that he was not going to introduce himself. A lanky guy with shaggy blonde hair came up to us.

"Hey what's up? I'm Will," just as he said it he slipped and fell. A fair amount of people saw it and starting laughing at him. Christina was chuckling.

"Smooth moves stud." She said. Will jumped up and brushed himself off like it was nothing.

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah, you know it." he said. Christina was bubbling over with laughter. I'm surprised she didn't fall over herself. "So, I'm a freshman too, but I'll introduce to who I know. The guy with the dreds and all the piercings is Eric, but I guess you heard that. I have a theory, that if you're fishing with him and you lost a hook, you can just take one from his face. Um," He said looking around, "broad shoulders over there, that's Al, oh and the other big guy, that's Edward, he's my roommate. He's with his girlfriend, Myra, that girl with him, all the time. I have literally been in my room only for a few hours and all of those hours were full of Myra and Edward, like, on top of each other. I don't want to see that. She only joined because he did. That tall guy with the dark skin, he's Uriah, and the guy next to him who looks almost exactly the same, that's Zeke, his older brother. The girl with the shaved head, that's Lynn, she's alright, she's not sick or anything. The girl next to _her_ is Marlene and she said that Lynn only did that because she was being difficult. The girl by Eric is Shauna and the girl by her is Lauren. Well, I'm pretty sure that's her name, but let's face it, back home I was known for my memory, so her name is probably Lauren." he said it with a smug look and he winked. There were about 10 other people that he didn't mention including the guy who told Eric off. "Oh, I've been naming off a shit load of people, but here you are and I still don't know your names."

"Oh, I'm Christina, and that's Tris." she said pointing at herself and then at me.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm from New York, how 'bout you guys?"

"I'm from Alabama, and Tris is from, Tris where are you from?"

"I'm from Chi-" I started but then I was cut off.

"Okay newbies gather 'round." The guy with the striking blue eyes said. "My name is Four. If you've got questions come to me. I'll be organizing this whole thing because I guess Eric has a 'busy schedule'." Four said making quotation marks with his fingers when he said busy schedule.

"Your name's Four? Like, as in the number?" Christina asked.

"What's your name?"

"Uh…Christina." She said.

"Yeah Christina, that is my name. Is that an issue?"

"No." She said quickly.

"Good. Come back here at 8 tonight. Bring your dinner if you have to, but don't be late, or you'll be out of here. Got it? Now go, you'll be spending plenty of time with us this year, you don't need to spend any more time than needed here." he said. His eyes passed over me and I felt a chill run down my back. He locked eyes with me and gave me a puzzled look. I had a feeling he recognized me too. What from though, I can't figure it out. Everyone was scattering around and leaving.

"See you guys at eight." Will said and turned and left. Even though he couldn't see it Christina waved at him. I laughed at myself because she looked kind of pathetic and even though I've only known her for literally three hours she wasn't the pathetic kind of person. She must have heard me because she turned and looked at me.

"What?" she asked her cheeks a bit darker.

"Nothing, didn't you want to go to the mall?" I said.

"Oh, yeah. Mall here we come!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't you have to be 21 to be Forever 21?" I ask Christina.

"It's just the name of the store Tris, calm down." she says. I look around and almost everyone in here is either of high school age or like 30.

"There is a lot of people that aren't 21 in here."

"It'll be okay Tris." she says looking through a rack of dresses. She looked through a few, gasps, and then pulls one out. "Ooh this one is super cute. You have to try it on." She shoves it at me. It's black, sleeveless, and looks like it's supposed to go to the middle of your thigh, but with my height it probably would go down to my knees. She gives me the puppy eyes and starts pleading. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" I try to ignore her, but it's hard when she's all up in my face saying please over and over again.

"Fine, I'll try it on," I say with a laugh, "But it doesn't mean anything. I'm not going to buy it." I grab it from her and head towards a dressing room. It takes me a few minutes for me to find an open room, because I need a worker to open it but a worker is never there. And then it took the worker a minute or two to find the right key. Then it took me a while to get the dress on. I almost forgot how to put one on, I hadn't worn one in so long. I never went to prom or homecoming and even at my graduation I wore pants. I was struggling to get it over my head until I realized that there was a zipper. I unzipped it and made things a lot easier. I had to smooth my hair down because my struggle made it stick up a little bit. Wearing a dress felt so odd chills went up my arms and I was starting to get goose bumps. I didn't even bother looking at myself in the mirror before darting out of the room to show Christina. I figured she knows more about fashion than I do.

"Ta da!" I say as I walk out, posing for Christina.

"It's about time!" She says, her back to me looking at some shoes, and then she turns, "Oh my gosh Tris I love it! You have to buy it." she comments.

"You've got to be kidding."

"What you don't like it?"

"I don't know I didn't look, but I'm just not a dress person."

"Oh, whatever. Every girl is a dress person deep down. You have to get it, you look amazing in it. It's like it was made for you." she says. I roll my eyes and turn to go back into the room to look at my reflection. Now I know what she was talking about. The dress wasn't too tight, but it wasn't baggy either. It hugged my body so it looked like I had a figure, instead of what I usually wore which made me look like a ruler. I hate to admit it, but I actually kind of loved it. I shut the door and started changing back into the black tank top and the shorts. Re-dressing took at lot less time than putting on the dress. At this point there was no point in saving my hair. It was all frizzed up so I just threw it up into a bun with a hair tie I always keep on my wrist. I look in the mirror one last time before I check out. I look like a whole new person. Hell, I feel like a new person and I've only been in college for like five hours. I grab the dress and shove the door open.

"I guess I'll get it," I say but quickly add, "but it's just to make you happy. It's not like I like it or anything." I say, not telling the whole truth. Christina smirks.

"You're lying, I can tell! You love that dress. You want to take that dress out on a date, buy it a nice dinner, and marry it. That's how much you love that dress!"

"Okay, first of all, no. Second of all, NO! And third, how did you fricken know?"

"My mom believed in telling the truth all the time and she taught me to tell when people are lying."

"Sounds handy." I say.

"It actually is. You have no idea how many times that has helped me. Now, go pay for that dress, and then we are heading to Sephora." she announces.

"What in the world is Sephora?" I ask. She smiles devilishly.

"Make up." She says and drags me towards the check out counter. The checkout lady gives me a look like, 'what kind of planet have you been living on?' but I just ignore her.

"No amount of make up is going to make me pretty." I say with a sigh.

"Who cares about pretty? A lot of girls who wear make up aren't pretty, even with it on. I'm going to make you noticeable. Like as soon as you walk into a room everyone looks at you."

"Well, good luck with that. I could ride a T-Rex on a tight rope into a room and I still wouldn't be noticed" I say.

"I don't need luck, it's my talent. Next time you walk into a room people will be all like 'Who's she? She looks cool, lets go be friends with her!'" She says. I roll my eyes and laugh at her as I swipe my credit card and sign my name on the pad thingy. The check out girl prints the receipt, tears it off, shoves it in the bag, and then shoves the bag at me all in one swift motion.

"Have a nice day." She says.

"You too." I say and we head out the door. As we walked Christina babbled on and on about all the good stores we passed.

"Here it is." Christina said when we reached the store. She was smiling and gesturing to it. "What are you waiting for? Go in!"

"All right, all right. Give me a second, I need to bask in it's glory."

"Damn right you do, but you can do that later. Let's go!" She said. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the store. Honestly, I had never seen so much makeup in one place. My parents wouldn't buy makeup for me and my mother only wore a little bit of foundation. There were things in this store I never knew existed. My mouth was wide open in shock. I was never one for makeup but this store was astonishing. I loved it.

"Ooh, come here!" Christina said to me. She was holding a pencil thing. I'm pretty sure that it's eye liner.

"What are you going to do?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'm going to put it on you, what did you expect? Now, come over here!" She said. I saw a ton of tester products and if that was what she was going to put on my eye, it would be kind of disgusting.

"No! Do you know how many people have used that? That's gross!"

"Oh, calm down. I already bought it for me, but I want to see what it'll look like on you. Now, will you come here _please._" I thought about it. I mean, really, what's the worst it's going to do? I shrugged.

"Fine." I gave in. I walked towards her slightly fearful and let her put the eyeliner on me. It felt really weird and I didn't know what to think of it but before I could think about it anymore it was over. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. The eye liner makes my eyes brighter. If my parents saw me with eye liner on and saw all of the clothes Christina made me buy today they would have a heart attack.

"What do you think?" She asked. She was smiling.

"I really like. I feel like a new person." I say, grinning. Christina laughs.

"See? By the way, I think it makes you look striking." She says tilting her chin up and smiling. I jokingly stick my tongue out at her.

"Come on, now I got to buy some of this stuff too." I grab a pencil and go to the cash register.

"Is this all for you today?" The register person asks.

"Yep."

"All right, here you go. Have a nice day." She hands me the bag and quickly runs to the other side of the store. I guess there was an issue with some nail polish. I think someone dropped one and now it's everywhere. I feel someone grab me and pull me away. It was Christina.

"Let's go Tris." She says, rushing out of the store. She looks panicked.

"Dude, what's the problem?" I ask.

"It was me. I turned around and my purse hit some of the nail polishes." I started to laugh.

"Great going Chris." I say.

"Shut up! Let's go." She's clearly embarrassed, but I'm still laughing. After we couldn't see Sephora anymore she started to calm down.

"It's not that big of a deal." I said.

"Some got on my pants." She says looking down, pointing at where she got hit. It only makes me laugh more.

"You'll be fine. Honestly, it makes you look edgy, you know with paint splattered pants." That made her smile.

"Shut up." She said, pushing my shoulder lightly with a laugh.

"Okay, so even though I loved our time at the mall, can we go now?" I ask.

"I guess, especially now that I was publicly embarrassed in one of my favorite stores. Let's go." She said.


End file.
